Here We Go Again
by disneyfanatic09
Summary: A little songfic dedicated to Aerith and Cloud. My 1st fanfic, so don't be harsh! Read and review!


Hey, it's my first fanfic!!! I decided to make it a songfic dedicated to Cloud and Aerith!!! I hope you like it! Disclaimer: I don't own the song (Demi Lovato does) or the characters, just the idea!

* * *

Here We Go Again

At the Radiant Garden High School Talent Show, Aerith Gainsborough started to sing a song she wrote called 'Here We Go Again'. The song described her relationship with a boy she knew. Flashbacks flew through her mind as she began to sing, each representing a part of the song.

_**I throw all your stuff away**_

_**Then I clear you out of my head **_

_**I tear you out of my heart**_

_**And ignore all your messages**_

"_I'm so done with Cloud Strife!" shouted Aerith Gainsborough to her friend Yuffie as she threw pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend in the trash. _

"_You're still in love with him!" said Yuffie. Aerith ignored her and through more pictures away. She was satisfied when she was done. She cut on her phone and saw she had thirty text messages and ten missed calls. They were all from Cloud. _Typical of him-thinks he can just text me and expect me to come back to him after all he's done to me_, thought Aerith. _

_**I tell everyone we are through**_

_**Cuz' I'm so much better without you**_

_**But, it's just another pretty lie cuz I break down **_

_**Every time you come around**_

"_Cloud and I are done for!" told Aerith to Yuffie, Tifa, and Aqua. They all looked at her as if they knew something she didn't. She let it slide as she threw pictures out of her looker. _How many pictures could I possibly have of him?_ thought Aerith. She closed the door, looked down the hall, and saw an unwanted sight. The blonde, blue-eyed who had stolen and broken her heart was walking toward her. Her knees went weak and she wanted him back. She snapped herself back as he stood next to her. He told her he wanted to apologize. She told him to save his breath and stormed away. Her mind was telling her to get back together with him. But the hurt came back-taking her back to reality. _

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Thought I would never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better than trying to let you go**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together;, you think that by now I know**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

_Aerith sat during lunch questioning why she kept on letting Cloud get to her. She had broken up with him and he charmed himself back in before. She had told herself plenty of times she would never get back with him. She always tried to let go. It never seemed to work. Plus, she didn't know why-there was just something about him. She was feeling the pain from previous heartaches (most from Cloud). _

"_You think you would know by now not to go back out with him," scolded Aqua._

"_But…," started Aerith. _

"_Here we go again," sighed Tifa. _

_**You never know what you want**_

_**And you never say what you mean**_

_**But I start to go insane**_

_**Every time that you look at me **_

"_I don't know Aerith," said Cloud. "I don't know whether I like you or Larxene more."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" responded Aerith, tears flowing down her face. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her told her loved her all the time. "You'd rather date Larxene now!"_

"_No, no I didn't mean it!" stuttered Cloud. He tried to correct himself, but she started to walk away. He grabbed her wrist; she turned around to see his deep-blue sorry eyes staring at her._

Why do I go insane every time he looks at me?_ thought Aerith later that night, curling her hair as she remembered heartache. _

_**You only hear half of what I say**_

_**And you're always showing up to late**_

_**And I know that I should say goodbye **_

_**But it's no use**_

_**Can't be with or without you **_

"_Wait, what did you say? I didn't get that?" instructed Cloud rubbing his ear. _

"_I said that I can't believe out of all the dates to show up late on," started Aerith, "you choose my birthday dinner to come late? The nerve you have!" She was so mad that he kept on giving excuses, all she knew he just made up. "I don't want to hear it!"_

_After all the heartache, she was still questioning her feelings. It was just no use, no matter how many times she said goodbye she couldn't let go. _

'_I just can't live with or without him now," confessed Aerith to her friends. _

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Thought I would never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better than trying to let you go**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together; you think that by now I know**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

Aerith was singing her heart out by the time the bridge was coming. She found Cloud in the middle of the crowd and decided to show him who the song was directed at.

_**And again and again and again**_

_**I threw all of your stuff away**_

_**Then I cleared you out of my head**_

_**And I tore out of my heart**_

_**(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)**_

He walked away as she finished the line, with a sad look in his eyes. A smile crept up the performer's face as she sang the last of the song.

_**So how did you get here under my skin?**_

_**Thought I would never let you back in**_

_**Should've known better than trying to let you go**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

_**Hard as I try I know I can't quit**_

_**Something about you is so addictive**_

_**We're falling together; you think that by now I knew**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go **_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Here we go again**_

_**Should've known better than trying to let you go**_

_**Cuz here we go, go, go again**_

_**Again and again and again and again**_

Everyone was on their feet when she finished. Aqua, Tifa, and Yuffie were jumping up and down in the aisle. Aerith felt sad though, _what's wrong now? _She walked backstage to the door. On the shelf there was a white rose with a card under it. 'To my someone special' was printed in cursive on it.

"You really are my special someone!" said a voice behind her. She saw Cloud with a pink rose in his hands. "Will you take me back?"

_Do I really want to get back with him?_ she questioned herself.

"YES!" shouted Aerith as she jumped into his arms. He kissed her as Tifa, Yuffie, and Aqua came backstage. All of them not surprised at the sight.

"Here we go again!"

* * *

I hoped you liked it! Push the green button and review! I'm opened for criticism!! But don't be harsh! Suggest songs I could do and characters to be in them!


End file.
